Peda
thumb|right|Peda, Portrait von [[Hagen Dornbirn]] Peda (nhg. Petrus, zweitdt. Buddah, schwend. Patta, afg. Pedschjo, dnk. Blader); * 24 n. Chr2 in Wieselburg, Molchland (heute Fürstentum Wieselburg) Geboren als Ernst Edgar Peda von Wieselburg aus dem Geschlecht der Luftmolche, Träger des großen Titels der Luftbarone von Wieselburg. Berühmt vor allem durch seine Arbeit mit seiner Kapelle Die Wieselburger Spätzle, ist Peda ausschließlich jedem ein Begriff. Peda gilt nicht nur als größter Ukulelenvirtuose seiner Zeit, sondern auch als der berühmteste Luftbaron aller Zeiten. Zu Pedas Markenzeichen wurden mit der Zeit sein legenderer Bierkonsum von über 200BpM (Bierfass pro Minute), seine schier grenzenlose Weisheit, sein Adoniskörper, dessen Reizen sich bisher noch kein Lebewesen entziehen konnte und sein stressbedingtes Damenlutschen bei Nervosität. Peda ist außerdem ein guter Freund der Götter und bewacht ab und zu ehrenamtlich die Himmelspforte. Jugendzeit und Musik Peda wurde 24 n. Chr2 als Sohn des großen Luftbarons Humperdink von Wieselburg und der schönen Giséle P geboren. Während dem Bürgerkrieg der Luftmolche wurden er und sein jüngerer Bruder Nathan Maria Joseph Judaš 28 n. Chr2 über das Heiligenstädter Portal in eine andere Welt gebracht, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Eltern starben ein Jahr später in den Wirren des Krieges bei einem tödlichen Zirkusbesuch. In der neuen Welt wurden Ernst und Nathan von einem grauslichsüßen Erzbischof Korindthl verraten und versklavt. Sie mussten dreizehn Jahre in den sächsischen Säuremienen der Firma des Erzbischofs, „Korindthl und Väter Ges.m.b.H." schuften, doch am 3. August 1967 wurden sie von Jack und den Superfreunden in einem ursprünglich als 30 jähriger Krieg geplantem Gemetzel, das aber wegen technischer Defekte und schlechter Lage nach 30 Minuten beendet wurde, befreit. Jack, der Chief der mysteriösen Superfreunde, einer Organisation, die in den späten 80er wegen Verdacht auf extremst nationalsozialistisches Tanzgut aufgelöst wurden, schenkte dem jungen Ernst ein Chello, das er damals zufällig dabei hatte. Ernst und Nathan wurden nach zweitägigem Aufenthalt im Waisenhaus von J Edgar Huber adoptiert. 1970 hörte Ernst zum ersten Mal den rebellischen Gitarrensound des tschechischen Volksgitarristen Dee Dee Ambroška, woraufhin er sein Chello in eine Gitarre umbaute und erstmals eigene Lieder schrieb. Zusammen mit Schulfreund Charles „Hansi" Schuster am Schlagzeug und seinem Eigenblut Nathan, der von der Band unter dem Pseudonom „Armer Naiv" als Bassist aufgenommen wurde, gründete Ernst 1971 seine erste Band, „Kotze mit Zwiebel". 1972 musste sich die Band nach einem langen Rechtsstreit, da der Bandname bereits vergeben war, in „Die Wieselburger Spätzle" umbenennen. Den neuen Bandnamen legte der Richter persönlich unter Ausschluss des Rechts auf Berufung der Band fest. Als sich der intellektuelle Ernst, der mit seinen Rechten vertraut war, beim Richter beschwerte, änderte dieser zur Strafe Ernsts Namen in Peda um und legte ihm das Image des proletuiden Rockers auf. Somit starben Pedas Träume einmal der Held der gehobenen Gesellschaft zu werden. 1974 veröffentlichten die WS ihr erstes Album „Finz", das von Kritikern wortwörtlich in der Luft zerrissen wurde. Doch sie gaben nicht auf und 1975 erschien „Ziemlich billig", das zum Meilenstein wurde, als Präsidente Fidel Castro es ur laut hörte. Erste Rückschläge und Auflösung [[Bild:Peda live2.jpg|thumb|right|''Die Wieselburger Spätzle'', Promophoto für "40 Lips"]] Nach dem Erfolg von „Ziemlich Billig" konnte sich die Band kaum noch mehr retten vor Geld, Ehre,männlichen Groupies und Frauen. Peda nannte sich von nun an „Dschingis Kahn of luv" und wollte sich in der katholischen Kirche als Sexgott etablieren. Für 14 Tage wurde er offiziell vom Pabst anerkannt, bis der Pabst durch einen Papst ersetzt wurde, der Peda die Liebeslizenz gnadenlos auszog. Diesen Schmerz verarbeitete Peda in den Texten der nächsten CD der WS „Du warst einmal mein bester Papst", mit hintergründigen Hip Hop-Balladen wie „Fuck", „Shit" „Ganxtafuckshit" und „In da Club", welches erst kürzlich von einem aufstrebenden Popstar gecovert wurde. Die Einflüsse der katholischen Kirche lassen sich vor allem an den vielen Orgel und Gebetssamples erkennen. Wegen Problemen mit Pedas Plattenfirma „Vatikan records" wurde die Cd nie veröffentlicht. Also ging die Band noch einmal ins Studio und nahmen wohl das beste und erfolgreichste Album ihrer Karriere auf: „40 lips" mit Meilensteinen wie „Meilenstein", „Grabstein", „Jodorich will keine Schafe mehr züchten", „Es gibt keinen Nordpol"und „Walt Disney wäscht sich nicht". 1979 waren sie somit am Höhepunkt ihrer Karriere, doch graue Wolken brauten sich langsam über Garten Peden zusammen. Die Band musste für 10 Jahre pausieren, da sich Hansi im Suff für einen 10 jährigen Leuchtturmwärterdienst im Vatikan einschreiben ließ. Doch Peda schrieb in diesen Jahren weitere Lieder, die sofort am Tag von Hansis Heimkehr aufgenommen wurden und am 4.3.1989 als „FKKK - lasst die weißen Roben fallen" veröffentlicht wurden. Trotz grandioser Songs wie „Rassmus" oder „Lustmus" und der Vorabsingle „Elefant muss" und des Riesenerfolges lösten sich die Band, sowie Hansi am 17.5.1989 auf Bitten des KKK auf. Ihr letztes Konzert gaben sie auf dem Begräbnis ihres Freundes Hansi. Der Kontakt zwischen Peda und seinem Bruder Nathan brach nach Hansis Tod vollständig ab. Peda war schwer getroffen, beschloss jedoch in Schusters Andenken weiter Musik zu machen. Er bereiste als Barde die Welt und lernte 1990 im entlegendsten Winkel Kuwaits Eduardo Hernandez Krank kennen, der dort stationiert war. Die beiden verstanden sich auf Anhieb gut, da beide ihre Liebe zu Peda und seiner Musik verband. Nach der Weltenverschmelzung Nachdem es zur Verschmelzung der Welten kam, an der Peda durch das Rauchen eines Urinbolzens zusammen mit Eduardo Hernandez Krank und Meisterdieb Wolf Dietrich maßgeblich beteiligt war, fand er sich in seiner neuen Umgebung sehr schnell zurecht, da ihm wie an jedem Ort, den er besuchte, ein außerordendlich freundlicher Empfang bereitet wurde. Der Kontakt zu seinem Freund Eduardo Hernandez Krank blieb bestehen, wenn auch verglichen mit dem Kontakt den die beiden später einmal noch pflegen sollten, äußerst vage. Peda nützte seine Zeit gut und bereiste die neu entstandene Welt, um seinen Ruhm und seine Bekanntheit auszubauen und alle Völker, hin bis in die entlegendsten Winkel, dazu zu bringen Loblieder über den göttlichen Dicken zu singen. Peda machte eine ausgedehnte Rundreise durch alle Gebiete, wobei er nach Möglichkeit in allen Wirtshäusern einkehrte und dort neben dem drastischen Schwund der Bierreserven auch zu einem drastischen Anstieg seiner Beliebtheit beitrug, indem er seinen Bierkrug immer wieder absetzte und ein lustiges Wieselburger Volkslied durch seine Lippen sausen ließ. Seine Freundschaft mit Eduardo Hernandez Krank festigte Peda zusätzlich, als er bei dessen Vermählung mit der Schweizerin Lissi Fontän als Brautjungfer teilnahm und in seinem ellenlangen Plüschkleid allen anderen die Show stahl. Krank griff im Zuge seiner folgenden Abenteuer oftmals auf Pedas Weisheit zurück, die ihm dieser wenn möglich auch zur Verfügung stellte. So half Peda beispielsweise mit seinem grenzenlosen Wissen aus, als Krank sich mit der Bedrohung des gotischen Webstuhles konfrontiert sah, den Don Doggenwein als Waffe gegen ihn einsetzen wollte. Aufstieg zur Legende 2 n.d.W. wurde Peda offiziell zum einzig wahren Musterbeispiel für einen göttlichen Mann ernannt, was Historiker und unbestrittener Experte auf dem Gebiet der Pedagogik Dr. Pojgisch als den ersten und wichtigsten Schritt auf Pedas steilem Weg zur sprichwörtlichen Unsterblichkeit bezeichnete. Im selben Jahr traf Peda auch zum ersten Mal auf den geheimnisvollen Kofi Annan, der sofort restlos begeistert von Peda war. Annan arbeitete die nächsten Jahre an einer perfekten Peda-Immitation, die ihm nach langer Arbeit schließlich auch gelang. Peda erwies Annan im Gegenzug die unglaubliche Ehre, dass er ihn bei Gelegenheit auch immitierte, jedoch nicht mit Annans Detailverliebtheit und Hingabe bei dessen Immitation. Auf seinen Reisen kam Peda auch nach Tsuggagusz und besuchte dort eine Messe in der berühmten Kathedrale St. Knapp, wobei er wegen seiner gut gemeinten Ergänzungen und Ratschläge an "diesn Gott von dem es do redets" nach mehrmaliger Ermahnung der Messe verwiesen wurde. Enttäuscht gab Peda ein eigenes heiliges Buch in Auftrag. Ein Mönch der Erzdialyse Schwenden begleitete ihn fortan auf seinen Reisen und schrieb seine Taten und weisen Ratschläge in Form von Gleichnissen nieder, aus denen die Pebel wurde, das heilige Buch, das Dr. Pojgisch als "das heilige Buch unseres wahren und einzigen Erlösers" bezeichnete. Da Peda mit seiner Göttlichkeit sehr locker umging und die Pebel daher auf jeglicher Art Papier gedruckt werden durfte, und diese daher im Vergleich zu anderen heiligen Büchern extrem preiswert verkauft werden konnte, stand die Pebel bald auf Platz eins der religionsbezogenen Verkaufscharts und Peda auf Platz eins der Götter - wieder ein wichtiger Schritt bei seinem Aufstieg zur Legende laut Dr. Pojgisch. Seinen Status als lebende Legende zementierte Peda endgültig als er beim traditionellen "Grand prix d' Eurovision de la Chimpanse", einem traditionellen Wettkampf im Affenkaraoke als klarer Aussenseiter schlussendlich klar siegte. Krieg gegen Doggenwein Als Don Doggenwein 14 n.d.W. begann die Welt zu unterwerfen wurde Peda in der großen Schlacht um Schwenden mitsamt vieler anderer Mitstreiter von Eduardo Hernandez Krank und dessen treuem Kumpan Pepe Gandalf getrennt. Zusammen mit Don Giotto flüchtet er erst einige Zeit vor Doggenweins Truppen, dann schlug er sich alleine durch. Er gelangte bis nach Wieselburg, doch fand seine Heimat besetzt. Also blieb Peda stetig auf der Flucht, jedoch wurde er mit der Zeit immer unvorsichtiger und so gelangte er 3 Jahre später in einen Hinterhalt von Doggenweins rechten Händen Ötzeisen und Üzgur, zwei Kampfhähnen aus dem Morgenland. Doggenwein nahm sich sogar persönlich die Zeit der Folter beizuwohnen oder nahm gelegentlich selbst teil, manchmal aktiv, manchmal auch passiv, aber die Folter brachte nicht die gewünschten Ergebnisse, da Peda obwohl er schon wochenlang nichts mehr getrunken hatte, zu besoffen war um Schmerzen zu mögen. Als Peda nüchtern genug war um nicht mehr einfach so rumhängen zu wollen und die Ketten auch nicht mehr so stilvoll fand wie im Rausch, nahm er telepathisch Verbindung auf zu Meisterdieb Wolf Dietrich, der Peda schließlich zu Hilfe kam und befreite. Die beiden begaben sich auf schnellstem Wege zu Don Giotto, der sie zusammen mit Kofi Annan bereits erwartete. Annan ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen einige Kostproben seiner Peda-Immitation zum besten zu geben, was den Meister sehr erfreute, da er sich wie unter Seinesgleichen fühlte. Nur kurz darauf stieß die selbsternannte Affenrevolution zu ihnen, zu deren Führer Peda und Kofi Annan erklärt wurden. Als die Parteien zum letzten großen Krieg schließlich aufeinander trafen, gönnte sich Peda einen spektakulären Auftritt indem er wie ein Wagenrad aus Speck aufs Schlachtfeld rollte. Peda kämpfte einige Zeit lang mit herkömmlichen Mitteln, bevor er auf Eduardo Hernandez Kranks Geheiß hin seinen Gürtel öffnete und seinen gewaltigen Wanst zu einer Fleischexplosion brachte, in der ein Großteil der gegnerischen Übermacht den Tod fand. Peda kämpfte im weiteren Krieg tapfer mit und trug seinen Teil zum Sieg bei. Er konnte jedoch genauso wenig wie alle anderen den Tod von Eduardos Frau und Sohn, sowie die darauf folgende Weltentrennung verhindern. Unter Ludwigs Einfluss Menschliche Fehlbarkeit zeigte Peda zum ersten Mal bei der Konfrontation mit Pennerpate Ludwig Hernandez Krank. Unter dessen Bann erklärte er Eduardo für den bösen der Krank-Zwillinge und ließ ihn in eine Calzone sperren, in der er seine rituelle Ermordung durch den angeblich guten Zwilling Ludwig erwarten sollte. Als Eduardo jedoch durch eine List entkommen konnte und für tot gehalten wurde, da die Calzone in der er gefangen gehalten wurde im Ofen verbrannt war, zog Peda den Unmut der Umstehenden auf sich, als er die Calzone verspeiste, in der man Eduardos Leiche vermutete - auch eine Tat die Dr. Pojgisch ihm nie verzeihen konnte. Peda war es auch, der für Ludwig Wolwerine, den weiblichen Teil von Eduardos Sohn Wollnard, die vom älteren, aber nicht unattraktiven Besitzer des Gasthaus "Zum gepflegten Ornitologen" aufgelesen worden war, fand und zum Pennerpaten brachte. Als der immer noch unter Ludwigs Bann stehende Peda den zurückgekehrten Eduardo schließlich stellte, sah es fast nach einem Sieg des bösen Pennerpaten aus, da Peda in einem Reimduell besiegt werden musste um den Bann zu brechen, dies aber seine Leib- und Magendisziplin war. Eduardo befreite Peda jedoch von seinem Bann indem er sich auf das Gesetz von Schröders Tante bezog und Pedas minimalen aber dennoch existenten weiblichen Anteil zur Hölle schickte und somit dem männlichen, unfehlbaren Teil wieder die Kontrolle zurückgab. Am Hof des neuen Pennerpaten Als Eduardo Hernandez Krank den bösen Pennerpaten gestürzt hatte und als rechtmäßiger Thronfolger selbst das ehrenvolle Amt übernahm, residierte Peda einige Zeit am Hofe seines guten Freundes und übernahm auch einen Großteil der administrativen Aufgaben. Krank ernannte ihn auch zum Minister für Stil, Funk und Sex und übertrug ihm außerdem ebenso wie Zubostl das Amt des Außenministers, das keinerlei Aufgaben mit sich brachte, aber ein prunkvolles Ehrenamt am Hofe des Pennerpaten war. Entgegen seiner Natur, die ihn stretig dazu trieb zu wandern und seinen Legendenstatus in allen Ländern zu festigen und auszubauen, blieb Peda am Hof des Pennerpaten ganze 5 Jahre und war ihm ein treuer Freund und guter Berater. Ebenso wie Zubostl machte Peda seine Sache als Minister ausgesprochen gut und so wuchs Pedas Beliebtheit im Reich des Pennerpaten mit der Zeit in ungeahnte Höhen. Als Peda jedoch abermals versuchte sich im Rahmen seines Amtes in sämtlichen Religionen des Reichs des Pennerpaten als Sexgott zu etablieren, Eduardo dies aber aus Sorge über einen möglichen Aufstand des Klerus verbat, kam es zu Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Krank und Peda, die dazu führten, dass Peda seine Ämter niederlegte und sich vom Hofe zurückzog, aber dennoch betonte, dass Krank und er weiterhin Freunde wären und er seine Reisen sofort abbrechen würde, wenn der Pennerpate ihn brauchte. Auch versprach er an wichtigen Sitzungen als Berater teilzunehmen. Die Zeit der Dämonen Schon in den Anfängen der Verschwörung gegen den Pennerpaten spielte Peda abermals eine große Rolle, als der Abgesandte Pudaquas, ein gewisser Max Pest, bei der Völkerversammlung ein Attentat auf Eduardo Hernandez Krank plante, das Peda aber aufgrund seiner Fliegenaugen und des Peda-Effekts noch rechtzeitig bemerkte und verhinderte. Als die Bedrohung durch Klagge enthüllt wurde, verließ Peda seinen Freund Krank, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass er woanders Aufgaben zu erledigen hatten. Er begab sich zu Nathan Maria Joseph Judaš, seinem Bruder, mit dem er seit dem Tod von deren engstem Freund, Charles Schuster, nicht mehr gesprochen hatte. Nach einer kurzen Weile trennten sich ihre Wege wieder. Peda machte sich auf die Suche nach Klagge, um sie zum Duell herauszufordern, während sein Bruder die letzten noch lebenden Luftmolche versammelte. Diese spielten bei der Rettung der Welt schließlich auch eine enorm wichtige Rolle, als sie das Horn des Sachsenfloh zerstören, das Klagges Lied so verstärkt hatte, dass kaum noch jemand widerstehen konnte. Peda traf in der Lagune des Blues währenddessen auf Klagge und es kam zum Duell. Zuerst mittels Gesang, dann ließen sie ihre Literaten gegeneinander antreten, doch schließlich konnte Peda den Sieg davon tragen, als er sich vor Augen führte, dass Klagge ja eigentlich nur eine Muschel war und einfach drauftrat. Im Glauben die Bedrohung abgewendet zu haben, verließ Peda anschließend seine Freunde, da er sich danach sehnte endlich eine Frau zu finden und eine Familie zu gründen um das Weiterleben seiner Herrlichkeit in der Welt zu garantieren. Peda fand schließlich nach langer Suche seine große Liebe, für die er sogar seine Freunde im Stich ließ, als er die Kriegsrufe Don Giottos aus der Ferne vernahm, der mit seinem Gefolge gerade gegen den Zwansch und den totgeglaubten Zeitschneider antrat. Als sich sein Eduardo Hernandez Krank wenig später jedoch im Duell mit dem Zeitschneider wiederfand, spürte Peda dass dieser seine Hilfe brauchte und entschied sich gegen sein eigenes Glück. Er ließ seine große Liebe zurück und flog los um Krank zu helfen, kam aber zu spät, da dieser in der Zwischenzeit von seinem Diener Konuta betrogen und ermordet worden war. Nach dem Tod des Eduardo Krank Da sich Peda die Schuld am Tod von Eduardo Hernandez Krank gab, ertrug er es nicht mehr sich in dessen ehemaligem Reich aufzuhalten und so ließ er die gesamte alte Welt, die nach der Zerstörung in den Klaggekriegen wieder mit dem Neuaufbau beschäftigt war, hinter sich und segelte aufs offene Meer hinaus, wobei er sein Leben in die Hände des Schicksals legte. Nach einigen Tagen erreichte Peda die neue Welt, von der viele Legenden der alten Welt erzählten, aber deren Existenz bisher noch nicht wirklich bestätigt war. Er bereiste die neue neue Welt, wobei er sich jedoch aus Scham vorerst nicht unter seinem wahren Namen, der sogar schon bis in die neue Welt vorgedrungen war, zu erkennen gab , sondern Synonyme verwendete. Diese waren jedoch relativ halbherzig gewählt und so erkannten echte Anhänger hinter Namen wie Adonis Grün, Gustav Schön, Tim Bauchig oder Messias Blank schnell Pedas wahre Identität. Dennoch versuchte Peda vorerst seine Rolle in der neuen Welt verhätnismäßig klein zu halten. Zitate - Servas, Volks - Seas, Fans - I gspür des im Uran, des I immer bei mir trogn tu - Und zu der eins addier i mi dazu! - Logosch! - Es werde Gicht! - I bin unfehlbar. Vergiss des nie! - Du mogst mia domals nach Hansis Tod den Rücken gekehrt habn und du mogst die letzten zehn Jahre auf anem 1 m² großm Föld Peter Balsak gepflügt habn. Oba du konnst deine Obstammung net verleignen. - Ich fliege zur Lagune um die Küsten abzusuchen, denn meine weisen Ohren vernahmen die Kunde von einer Muschel die dieses Lied singt. Klasse Sound aber sehr böse ! - Lass das! Wir werden es anders austragen. Du wirst dein Lied singen. Und ich meines. Wir werden sehen welches stärker ist... - Ich danke euch für diesen freundlichen Empfang liebe Freunde und lasst mich sagen - ich habe ihn verdient - Bescheiden woa I noch nie - Ein Bier....besser als die Taufe - Bier fließt in meinen Adern, du Penner - Führ er sie herbei, die Gute - I bin a Tiger - Ich bin guat, I bin super, I rule Siehe auch Peda-Effekt, Pedagogik